1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an endoscope system, and more particularly to an endoscope system that scans an object and acquires an image.
2. Description of the Related Art
Various technologies have been proposed with respect to endoscopes used in medical fields in order to narrow the diameter of an insertion portion thereof that is inserted into a body cavity of a subject, to thereby reduce the burden of the subject. As one example of such technology, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open Publication No. 2011-101665 discloses an optical scanning electronic endoscope that does not have a solid-state image pickup device in a portion corresponding to the aforementioned insertion portion, and an electronic endoscope system that includes the optical scanning electronic endoscope.
More specifically, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open Publication No. 2011-101665 discloses an electronic endoscope system having a configuration in which an object is scanned according to a previously set scanning pattern (for example, in a spiral shape) by causing a distal end portion of an illuminating fiber that guides an illuminating light that is emitted from a light source portion to perform a resonating movement, return light from the object is received by a light receiving fiber that is disposed around the illuminating fiber, and an image of the object is generated using signals obtained by splitting the return light that was received by the light receiving fiber into respective color components thereof.
Further, as a calibration method for chromatic aberration of magnification that occurs in the aforementioned electronic endoscope system, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open Publication No. 2011-101665 also discloses a calibration method that uses an orange component that is detected in accordance with a light amount of orange light emitted from a light source portion to correct a red component that is detected in accordance with a light amount of red light that is emitted from the light source portion.